Tales of The 7th Sun Crew
by Epickingdomsoulz
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so if it's not very good, well, you know why. Anyways, This is about Bay, an OC who lost his kingdom and took on the rough and sweet life of a pirate. But that all changes when he rescues two princesses;Zoey(another OC), and Namine. What will happen? Who knows, just come and read this tale! p.s. Will update more once I learn how to make chapters.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so if it isn't so good, yeah.**

**Roxas: Blah, blah, blah, like anyone cares**

**Shut up you! Any ways, I will do more fanfics and possibly make more OCs(whatever that means I know it's something to do with made up characters) and , I'm really new to this thing...**

**Roxas: On a side note, he is too poor and lazy too own Kingdom Hearts or anything else for that matter.**

**Hey!, but yeah, enough chit-chat, enjoy!**

**p.s. This chapter is mainly an intro and back story for this particular story.**

Chapter One: Smooth Sailing or Troubles Arising

* * *

Bay's POV

He was in the throne room fighting his sister, Andrea, with his keyblade, Lost Cause. It was a fury of metal hitting metal as they fought in vein. Andrea had just been with their Uncle Zachery (or Zack for short) for a weekend! Her keyblade had turned darker already, Dark Beauty he thinks she called it. Didn't matter, they were fighting for the Twilight Kingdom, which their parents had not long ago ruled well. Andrea had just killed their parents without a second thought! How could anyone do that? He had not known." Why must you do this sister? It's not too late to stop and rebuild what has been destroyed! "The boy said." Don't you see, it is too late, and the darkness shall conquer all the kingdoms! "Andrea had said.

She, like the boy, had been given Lost Keyblades, keyblades that belonged to users with unknown potential. It was neither light nor dark. While Bay (the boy) had worked on making it into a blade of light, Andrea has struggled to define her true spirit. They, along with their other brothers, have trained to be fine warriors and to protect themselves. While Bay, Roxas, and Andrea mastered combat (both hand-to-hand and keyblades), Alex mastered magic.

Bay and Andrea had been tired out from fighting, they stepped back gasping for much needed air. After a short while, Uncle Zack came and took Andrea into a Dark Corridor. "We'll meet again, nephew. For now, we got remodeling plans to work on, ta ta!" And with that, they were gone.

Bay woke up temporally confused and tired. He woke up at his own ship; The Seventh Sun. He got dressed in his usual attire; a dark indigo blue V-neck, a black trench coat, and his belt and worn out jeans. He went to the dining quarters and was greeted by his crew. He sat with his brother, Alex. He was wearing a brown T-shirt with a worn out black trench coat. Alex greeted him and made room for him to sit in. Bay saw his other brother Roxas and his to-be sister-in-law Namine sitting next to him.

They, and Alex, were the only family he had left after their parent's coup." Hey there Prince Bay! "Roxas said mockingly. Bay replied with" Hey, that's Captain Bay! Prince is no longer suitable for me." They all smiled sadly at him. They all knew that their family's coup hit Bay harder than anyone and quickly went back to finishing their meal. Bay finished his rations and went to the deck. He spotted Brendan trying to flirt with their newest crew member. "Hey there little lady, mind if I uh, show you around? " Brendan said in a disturbing voice. "No! Get away from me you, you, you pervert! " she shouted in protest. "Awww, c'mon, I was just trying to have fun! "Brendan said." I think you'd rather have fun _elsewhere_, Brendan. "Bay said with a hint of disappointment.

Brendan reluctantly removed himself from her. " Thank you Captain Bay! "She said thankfully. Bay had never seen her smile before. She made Bay feel warm and fuzzy. "Uh…Captain? You good? "She said" Yeah, its all lollipops and rainbows in here." Bay replied. She giggled at his silly statement. He smiled lightly, which was a rare thing now days. He felt his cheeks burn red, but didn't know why. He then broke the silence by saying;" Well, we should get back to our posts, uh… what's your name?" she looked a little sad, but giggled once again." Alright then captain, if that's what you want, oh, and my name is Zoey, don't forget that!" Zoey said. That was… nice? Bay thought to himself.

He slowly walked towards his quarters when Alex shouted;" Land ho! ". Bay quickly raced to the bird's nest where Alex was." Is it the Mysterious Tower? " Bay asked." Ay, it is, brother. We can rest now, help is within our grasp. " Alex informed Bay. Bay let out a relieved sigh, finally! They would be able to restock their limited supplies and visit the old mage, Yen Sid. After the coup in the Twilight Kingdom and conquer, Bay and his family took the best ship in the kingdom, The Seventh Sun. They also adopted the life of pirates."Well, we can get the latest news now too. " Bay said gratefully.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I woke up in the ship of the mysterious captain, Bay. I think it's called The Seventh Sun? Can't be sure. I picked myself out of bed and got changed into my "uniform" I guess you could call it. It consist of; a spaghetti strap shirt, belt, and short shorts. Hey gotta look good, even as a pirate. I looked at myself in the mirror, looking good! I told myself. I was about to go to the dining hall when a guy trapped me into a corner;"Hey there little lady, mind if I uh, show you around? "The guy said in a disturbing voice."No! Get away from me you, you, you pervert! "I shouted in protest. "Awww, c'mon, I was just trying to have fun! "Brendan said." I think you'd rather have fun _elsewhere_, Brendan. "Said the, captain? What was he doing here? "Thank you Captain!" I said thankfully.

I smiled at him, when I noticed something in his ocean blue eyes, awe? Love? I don't know, but he was looking at me funny! "Uh…Captain? You good? "I said" Yeah, it's all lollipops and rainbows in here." The captain replied. I giggled at his silly statement. He smiled lightly; I never noticed how _good_ he looked. He then broke the silence by saying;" Well, we should get back to our posts, uh… what's your name?" I was a little sad, but I giggled to shrug it off." Alright then captain, if that's what you want, oh, and my name is Zoey, don't forget that!" I said. I went to the dining hall to see the captain's brother, Roxas I think? Sitting next to Namine, his fiance. Namine and I are friends; we've been friends for a long time.

Even before the captain recruited/saved us. See, I used to live in the Radiant Gardens. It was beautiful, that is, until the Dark Army came and took it over. Namine was visiting from her kingdom, the Radiant Kingdom. We would've been dead if it weren't for the captain and his crew! They came in and rescued us from the king of Twilight Kingdom. It was ruled by the royal family, the Heart family. But rumors say that the heir prince to the throne died trying to defend the kingdom during a terrible coup." Hey, Zoey? I'm trying to talk to you!" Namine said in annoyance." Oh, uh sorry, I guess I dozed off for a bit huh." I said coming back to the real world. "That's fine, but as I was saying, how do you like it here? I've been finding it a nice place; of course it's no castle, but it's cozy" Namine said kindly. Of course she would, she's marrying the love of her life! "Yeah, I like it too. How's Roxas?" I said.

I kinda wanted to go and spend more time with the captain." He's great! How's the captain, is he nice? Cute?" Namine replied. Her question made my cheeks burn red."He's nice, and uh cute, I guess...you could say that..." I squeaked. Just then we heard the captain call for the entire crew to get ready for land. Finally! I really wanted to get off and see other places! But then we heard an explosion. And the captain came in looking beat up.

* * *

**OMG! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Will Bay survive? And what about the almost too soon romance between Bay and Zoey?**

**Roxas:Omg, how horrifying! Of course Bay will survive and the romance will blossom. Boring. You really are off the grill!**

**Shh! (sigh) You really don't like me, do you?**

**Roxas: Yes, but your attitude is obnoxious!**

**Oh, you ain't Mr. Sunshine and rainbows either! Anyways, review and please help me!**

**I'm a guy fresh off the grill(or something like that...)!**


End file.
